Misconceptions
by Jo. R
Summary: After interrupting a moment, Tony and Abby need to talk. Written for the GAFicathon 2010/2011 for lolife.


Title: Misconceptions  
>Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)<br>Rating: FR-18  
>Pairing: GibbsAbby  
>Spoilers: None that I can think of.<br>Summary: Tony and Abby have a talk after he interrupts a moment.  
>For: Sarah, who requested 'Dom!Gibbs, Sub!Abby, sex, them getting caught and having to explain their relationship' in the GAFicathon at LiveJournal. I'm sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted but it's the best I could do!<p>

* * *

><p>Of all the things he was prepared to walk in on at Gibbs' house, finding Abby kneeling at his boss's feet, as naked as the day she was born, her head bowed submissively as she waited for the man himself to finish the conversation he was having on the telephone.<p>

Tony stopped in the doorway, his eyebrows shooting upwards. Gibbs glanced up when he sensed someone was there, his expression giving nothing away as he met his senior agent's shocked gaze but that hand that wasn't holding the phone stopped running through the silken strands of Abby's dark hair, alerting her to the fact something had changed.

"Tony!" Abby's gasp seemed to echo around the room. Her cheeks grew pink but not, Tony thought, from shame - more like faint embarrassment as she realised she wasn't wearing anything but the thick black collar with a silver ring around her neck. It was similar to the collars she wore at work, Tony deduced, but thicker, heavier and obviously with much more symbolism.

"I'll have to call you later, Dad." Gibbs continued his conversation, watching Tony carefully as the younger agent took in the scene before him. "No, everything's fine. DiNozzo's here. Yeah. Yeah, I'll tell him."

As Gibbs finished up his conversation, Tony turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"Tony, wait." Abby's voice stopped him from leaving but he stood with his back to the couple in the living room, staring at the front door as though seeing it for the first time. He heard a low murmur and the rustle of material sliding against skin a few minutes before feeling a hand he knew to belong to the NCIS Forensic Specialist on his arm. "It's not..."

"What it looks like?" Glancing down at hand, Tony saw the sleeve of her top and turned to face her, relieved to find her fully dressed if not obviously dressed in a hurry. "It looks like something I don't want to think about, Abby. You and Gibbs? You're..."

"Together." It was Abby's turn to finish his sentence, her cheeks flushing once more. She bit down on her bottom lip and glanced up at him through her eyelashes, apprehensive of his reaction. "We've been together for almost a year. We... We wanted to tell you guys but we didn't want things to be weird and..." Her voice trailed off and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

He stared at her for several moments, his silence long enough to make her shuffle from foot to foot. "That's not what I'm... You being together doesn't surprise me, Abby," Tony admitted quietly, watching the flicker of surprise in her eyes. "It's this..." He gestured to the collar at her neck. "I wasn't expecting... I mean, I know you're into some hinky things but I didn't think... And Gibbs..." He looked over her shoulder, unsurprised to see the man in question had made himself scarce.

Taking his hand, Abby led him over to the empty couch. She held onto his hand as if to keep him from leaving, lifting her free hand to fidget with the silver ring attached to her collar. He wasn't sure if it was a conscious gesture or one she was unaware of. "What's wrong, Tony? You look... You look almost..." Again, she broke off, shrugging as the right word refused to form.

"Confused? Worried? Shocked? Concerned?" Tony held her gaze as she looked up at him. "Try all of them, Abby. I'm not naive. I know... I know what you kneeling at his feet means. I know the significance of the collar you're wearing."

"But you obviously don't understand it right or you wouldn't be worried or concerned. There's nothing to be worried or concerned about. We're two consenting adults in a mature, loving relationship... It's just a little bit different to what people see as being 'the norm'." Abby tilted her head to the side when he said nothing, the expression on his face suggesting he disagreed. "What exactly do you think we're doing, Tony?"

He pulled his hand away and ran his fingers through his hair. His gaze shifted from wall to wall, floor to ceiling, resting momentarily on the bookshelf when he noticed a few books he was certain belonged to Abby before settling eventually on the blank screen of the television. "I investigated a case in Baltimore," he started, his voice quiet. "A woman was murdered by her lover after... after a scene went wrong. Her friends said he controlled her, made every decision for her... He thought she'd been flirting with the guy who lived across the hall one day and decided she had to be punished. He tied her up, beat her to death... and she let him. He had all of the control because she gave it to him willingly, trusted him enough not to take advantage... But he did."

"And you think what Gibbs and I have is like that? That it'll end the same way?" Abby's shocked expression and matching Tony brought his attention back to her. She shook her head, visibly horrified at what he'd said. "First of all, Gibbs would never do anything like that. You know that as well as I do. He would never hurt anyone he cared about and definitely not me." She waited until Tony inclined his head, agreeing with her, before continuing. "Secondly... Their relationship doesn't sound like a healthy one. This... It's not about having complete control over someone else and ruling their life for them. It's about one person submitting willing to their partner, trusting them to take care of them and yes, giving them control to a certain degree..."

"Does he hurt you?" Tony interrupted, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her intently. "Do you let him...?"

Abby's jaw tightened and she held his gaze evenly. "He doesn't hurt me unless I want him to and even then... It's not the kind of pain you think it is." She sighed at whatever emotion she saw cross over his features. "We take precautions, Tony. We didn't start this without making ground rules and you know how seriously Gibbs takes those. It took me eleven years to get him to even think about breaking rule twelve with me. If you investigated the case thoroughly – and I know you would – you'll have learnt about BDSM. You'll know that sensible partners discuss their limits and their needs before starting anything. You'll know about the traffic light system and safe words and that this kind of relationship is also about love and commitment and not just about sex."

Tony was quiet for several long moments; almost long enough for her to worry she'd said too much or hadn't been able to get through to him. As she sat fidgeting with the collar around her neck, Tony turned his head to look at her. He studied her intently, silently, before eventually giving her a grudging nod. "I'm not going to pretend I understand," he said eventually, "but if you're sure you're happy, that this is what you want..."

The smile that lit up her face answered for her even before she spoke aloud. "It is. It's what I want. It's what we *both* want."

Tony nodded again, squeezing her hand before getting to his feet, heading back towards the door. "Then I'll get out of the way and let you... Well... I'm not gonna think about what you'll be doing, I'm just gonna go and pretend you're doing crossword puzzles or Sudoku or something..."

"Tony." She smiled at him again when he turned to face her, moving forward to hug him quickly but tightly nonetheless. "Thank you."

He tightened his arms around her for a few moments before stepping back. Shaking his head when she opened her mouth again, he cut her off before she could speak. "I know, Abs. I'll keep it to myself. No one else needs to know."

"Thank you. Again. Really." She held the door open and watched as he retreated to his car, waving at him when he looked at her through the window from his driver's seat.

Tony waved back before starting the engine, pulling away from the curb. He glanced back in the rear view mirror, watching as Gibbs joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist before leading her from the door, closing it – and, he had no doubt, locking it – behind them.

It would take some getting used to, Tony thought, but if he ignored the details, he figured he could accept the relationship between his boss and best friend if not eventually be happy for them, too.

* * *

><p>Gibbs kept his arm around Abby's waist as he led her back to the couch. He sat, drawing her down with him, settling her over his lap. He heard her sigh as she leaned against him, pressing her face against his neck.<p>

He ran his hand down her back, slipping it under her top as he made the return journey up before stroking his fingers along her spine, enjoying the shiver it produced. "DiNozzo okay?"

"He will be." Reluctantly, she drew away enough to lift her head. "He knew, or thought he knew, what was going on. I had to explain..." She shrugged and lowered her gaze. "I know you're wary about people knowing about this side of our relationship but Tony recognised it for what it was and he was worried you were hurting me so I had to tell him the truth."

He crooked a finger under her chin, tilting her face up so she had no choice but to look at him again. His gaze swept over her, studying her much in the same way Tony had, before he nodded. "It's okay, Abby," he murmured, and was instantly rewarded by seeing her relax. "Tony's not stupid. I figured he'd take one look at us and realise what was going on." He trailed his finger along the slender line of her throat, hooking his finger in the silver ring and tugging lightly. "You know if you ever change your mind about this... All you have to do is say."

"Change my mind about being in a relationship with you?" She bit down on her bottom lip and tilted her head to the side. "Or about you being my Dom?"

"Both. Either." Gibbs shrugged and held her gaze. "You have an out any time you want, Abby. I'd never force you to be part of something you don't want."

"I don't want an out. Of either." She wound her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. He let her stay in charge of the kiss, making no attempt at taking control from her. "I love you," she murmured when she pulled back. "Both you-you and Dom-you and I wouldn't change either for anything in the world."

He didn't answer verbally; Gibbs rarely did. He lifted his hands instead, threading them through her hair, holding her in place as he kissed her thoroughly, demanding she back up her claim with actions. Abby moaned into the kiss, clinging to him as he turned them until she was pinned on the couch beneath him.

"Gibbs..."

"Did I say you could speak?" He murmured against her skin, his hands already working to undo the buttons of the blouse she'd hastily put on earlier. "No speaking unless I say you can. No moving, no coming until I give you permission."

Abby shivered but bit her tongue, submitting to his ministrations willingly. She knew the scene he'd had planned for the evening wouldn't be happening, not after Tony's disruption of the mental foreplay that had already begun but she was happy to take whatever he wanted to give. She lay on the couch, doing her best to keep still as he undressed her slowly.

His calloused fingertips trailed over the soft skin that he exposed before he lowered his head and followed them with his lips and tongue. She bit down on her bottom lip as she shivered beneath him, unable to fully suppress the moan that threatened her when his hungry mouth closed around one nipple as he tweaked and tugged the other with his thumb and forefinger. She fought against her body's response to arch into the touch and was only partially successful, throwing her head back as he moved his lips from one breast to the other.

The torment was exquisite, and she found pleasure in the slight sting of pain when he nipped at her skin gently. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his fingers deftly slid up beneath the skirt she'd put back on and she felt the smirk arrange his lips against her skin as he discovered she hadn't had time to put her underwear back on in her haste at keeping Tony from leaving.

It wasn't long before she was gasping, her fingers digging into the couch, the cushions, anything she could reach to keep from crying out, begging for more. He drew it out, taking her to the edge with his fingers and tongue, holding her there as her body trembled uncontrollably.

He kissed his way back up her body, covering her mouth with his own, letting her taste herself on his tongue as he fumbled between them, unfastening his pants and pushing them and his boxers down. He smiled again when she moved her hands to help, impatient and eager. He couldn't blame her for that, but he could, he decided, punish her later.

They would, he knew, both enjoy it, too.

As soon as he was able, he guided himself into her, pushing gently at first. He waited a few moments, savouring the sensation of being joined with her before withdrawing almost fully, only to push back into her a few moments later. He urged her to bend her legs at the knees, wordlessly encouraging her to wrap them around his hips.

He felt her fingernails dig into his back and lifted his head, watching the emotions flit across her face. "Abby. Look at me." He waited, holding himself still with visible effort until she opened her eyes before slipping a hand between their bodies, stroking her. "Let go."

The order was all she needed. With a cry that sounded like his name, she splintered apart beneath him, the force of her orgasm triggering his own. He pumped his hips against hers, her name a growl torn from his throat as he dropped his head to her shoulder.

A short while later, he stirred himself enough to pull the throw from over the back of the couch down onto them, manoeuvring their bodies so they could lie together beneath it without falling onto the floor.

His lips brushed her forehead as felt her breath against his chest as she sighed against him and he tightened his arms around her. "Rest up, Abs. Got plans for you later."

Abby smiled sleepily, tilting her head back to gaze up at him. "Can't wait."


End file.
